Storage managers often update the configuration of a Storage Area Network (SAN) by defining new resources, removing old ones, changing the size or location of storage, and such activities. Because updates may overlap in time, may attempt to alter the same resources, or may rely on the states of resources for their success, the resources involved must be reserved so that no conflicts occur. However, reserving resources introduces inefficiencies in how resources are used. If an entire resource is reserved for a specific purpose, it is not available for use by other people, even though they may wish to use the resource in a way that does not conflict with the reservation. What is needed is an advancement in the art to overcome such inefficiencies, but while still allowing reservation of resources in a data storage environment, such as a SAN.